You Could Call Her A Dreamer
by ThisNameIsGeeky
Summary: Girl makes bad grades. Girl gets thrown into boarding school. Girl meets pretty blonde. Pretty blonde is confused by new girl. Mystery, love, and femmeslash await in this new adventure for Nina Martin to travel. Set in my OC's POV. Nina/OC Amfie, Peddie, Jara are mentioned.
1. Chapter 1: Who Isn't?

AN: Hello! It's been awhile since I've written a fanfiction, posted nonetheless. So, I've taken a leap of faith with the fandom choice. As you can tell, it's a F/F House of Anubis fic with the pairing being Nina/OC. This idea has been running around in my head for a week now and I had to do something about it. Also, I do not own anything besides my OC and some of the plot in the story. (Why do we have to put the disclaimer in here? Do you really think I wrote the story-line for the show? No. If I did, .) Please, follow the story if you would want to read more, and leave a review of what you think could happen next. I would love to see ideas to incorporate in the next chapter!

Chapter 1: Who Isn't?

Finley stalked up the stairs, dragging two large suitcases and a small duffle bag behind her. Her raven hair tied into a bun, and adorning her torso was an off-white camisole covered by a black hoodie. Finley's hoodie smelled of home and her father's favorite cologne. The leggings she wore were grey with black stripes down the sides and her faded black sneakers were worn down. She tried to be quiet, yet the heavy luggage would get caught in the caught and cause banging noises. Soon, she reached the top and began to slowly roll her things across the floor towards a room with pink and purple flowers on the door. She had been instructed by the House Mother to look for these stickers, as they are from her new roommate, Nina.

Finley quietly opened the door and threw her comforter over the bed as well as her two pillows. She decided not to unpack, so she wouldn't wake the already sleeping blonde, whom lay in a bed across the room from hers. Finley began placing her suitcases by the end of the bed, before she crawled under the comfort of her pastel blue and black bedding. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. The hours went by, until the light of dawn broke through the curtains and into the room.

She lay awake on her mattress, staring at the window. She had awoken thirty minutes ago and decided to stay inside the warm duvet. Finley inhaled the aroma of her covers, as they still smelled like home. To her, home was the clothing detergent her father had been using since she was a child, it's the bright floral scent of her mother's perfume, and the lavender candle that sits on the mantel above the fireplace. She felt a slight twitch in her chest as she remembered her room.

She began to realize how far away from home she was. Four hours away was a cozy townhouse in London that held a little baby boy named Cainey, their parents, and a small black feline called Raven. She missed that cat, it was given to her by her mother before they sent her off to this place. Finley assumed they gave her a pet as to not completely upset her.

The only reason she would be forced to attend a boarding school would be because of her grades. She never really cared for school, but it wasn't like she was failing. She made sure she passed with the smallest amount of effort possible. Her life plan was to be a musician or an author. Yeah, you could call her a dreamer, but who isn't?

An alarm went off. Finley took in a deep breath and shot up in her bed, she looked across to where Nina was standing. She stared at the blonde with disbelief in her light brown eyes before saying,"Is this what you do everyday?" Finley was shocked that a person could function this early, and was quite annoyed with her new roommate because _she_ could. At home, she was never able to wake up early and smile at the sunrise because of her baby brother. He would always wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but Finley couldn't blame him. If she had to sleep in a room full of creepy stuffed animals and a weird giraffe mural on the wall, she'd cry all night too.

Nina whipped her head around from her position by the vanity,"What? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" She whispered furiously, as she went to the nightstand to grab her phone and turn off the alarm. Unfortunately, her phone was wrapped up in the sheets, and she had a bit of a struggle trying to find it. Finley started to giggle at the blonde and proposed,"You want some help? I'm Finley, considering you asked so nicely." Nina nodded and the brunette walked over to help her unravel the bedding.

Once they had found her phone and relieved the room of the annoying beeping noise, she realized how cold it was. Finley shivered from the room's icy wood floor and the frigid air. She realized the reason she was freezing was probably because of her lack of clothing, as she only slept in a T-shirt and spanks. Which was also probably why Nina was staring at her bare legs. _Not that I mind being gawked at, but it's kinda rude to stare at someone you don't know._ Finley thought, while trying to get Nina to look at her face, rather than her lower half.

"Can I ask who you are? If you don't mind, of course." She inquired, as she sauntered over to her bed and began to make her bed. Finley pulled her sheet out of her black bag that had held her comforter and pillows. "Also, starring isn't polite, young lady." She teased Nina while she ripped the bedding off of the mattress and threw the pillows on the ground.

"Oh, well then. Hi, I'm Nina, but I'm sure Trudy already told you. Would you like to, uh, put on some clothes?" Nina suggested while trying not to stare at Finley's bare legs, or her bum which was only covered by her black spanks and a long green shirt. The tanned girl swiftly rushed over to her vanity to find her necessary hygiene materials, or to try and find something to do so she wouldn't show her embarrassment.

Finley snorted a bit at Nina's reaction to her desolate lower half and chuckled out, "Wow, you're a shy one. We're both girls. Same parts." The one with the emerald eyes blushed furiously and hid behind her blonde locks when Finley gave her a cheeky wink. "Sorry, do I make you uncomfortable? I just like to tease people, and sometimes it comes off the wrong the way." She confessed while hopping into a pair of sweatpants.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." Nina admitted with a Mona Lisa smile. She watched Finley commence the unpacking process while she grabbed her outfit to go change. Her eyes, once again, drifted towards her legs and Nina had to force her eyes back around to her vanity so she could finish getting ready.

When Finley had finished getting dressed, she wore a loose dark blue crop top made from polyester and gray cotton sweatpants. Nina noticed her attire and decided to put on something a bit more laid back than what she had planned. "When did you change?" She asked the dark eyed girl with curiosity, as she hadn't seen her leave the room. Finley turned around and stated, "I changed a couple minutes ago, after I finished unpacking." She walked backwards to the other side of the room, so she could see if she had finished setting up. It had taken about forty-five minutes for her to finish moving into her new room, and now home.

She watched Nina leave the room to go prepare herself for the day. She checked the time on her phone and the vivid white clock told Finley it was almost eight in the morning. She decided it was time for her to head downstairs and grab some breakfast. _If things get too much, go upstairs and finish your breakfast in your room. You don't know these people and they might not like a stranger infiltrating their circle of friends._ She created her back up plan while trotting down the stairs towards the dining room.

Finley arrived in the hallway and marched up to the large table where there was scones, toast, eggs, juice, milk, and a lot more food she didn't even realize would be served here. She thought it was going it be gross cafeteria food, but no; It was fresh, homemade, and hadn't been sitting in a freezer for two months before heating. Finley also noticed the eight other people sitting around the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Cares?

**AN:** It's been a while...and I'm so sorry! Here's a little bit of truth for writers: Don't worry too much about the length of what you've written, it only takes the fun out of writing. You can quote me on that. *sassy smirk* Anyways, let's move on. So, I actually got a review last chapter that didn't resemble what Tumblr anon hate looks like. I am a very grateful human right now and I wish to present you all with more. So...here. Take it. There's a bit of swearing in this chapter as it's very my OC, she seems like the kinda girl who would. Once again, any constructive criticism is welcome, and please leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Barbie, as I hope you already assumed.

 **Chapter 2:** Who Cares?

"Hi, I'm Finley." She said pulling her most charming smile, and giving a slight wave. She stood there awkwardly, smelling the bacon and pastries that filled the air. Light shone through the window while she tried to exude confidence with bright eyes, but failed when a dark skinned boy flung a piece of cereal at her.

"Alfie! She's new, stop it!" Finley heard (saw? It's late and I'm confused) a girl with shimmery pink lip gloss shout across the mahogany table towards the boy. She had the stereotypical platinum hair and blue eyes, Definitely, a Barbie doll, she decided whilst nodding in confirmation of herself. Quickly realizing she was in a room full of people, she probably shouldn't let the others know she has conversations in her own head.

Finley rapidly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel to wipe the cornflakes out from her hair. "I'm so sorry!" Alfie exclaimed in the midst of laughing, but abruptly halted when the blonde's eyes latched onto his. A tall champagne haired boy was silently chuckling while trying hard not to spit out his food.

"It's quite alright, Alfie. Although, I do think you should work on your aim." Alfie's jaw dropped to the floor at her suggestion. Another girl came through the entryway and took a seat at the table. "Hello, I'm Mara. You are?" She asked kindly, Finley was shocked to find someone in the house who actually had manners.

She smiled at Mara and stepped back into the dining area as she replied, "I'm Finley, it's lovely to meet you." She went to take her seat beside Nina, only to realize it had been filled by a boy with deep muddy brown hair and blue eyes.

She was holding his hand gently and blushing at how he complimented her outfit. Bit cliche, don't you think. She wasn't jealous of him, her and Nina had just met. Although, it would've been nice to know she wasn't the only one like her around. Okay...guess I don't have something going for me, Finley sighed internally and walked over to the doorway. "Excuse me, can one of you show me where the bathroom is?" She inquired with a confused look in her eyes.

"I can. I'm Fabian, by the way. You must be Finley, Nina just told me about you." He smiled and walked over to shake her hand. She took his hand and noticed he was the boy in question. Oh god no. Anyone but you. She was just so thrilled to be led around by that asshole. Woah, Finley. Where did that come from. One could say she was a bit angry, but she would never admit it. She came back to reality only to find the others staring at her. Realizing she needed to reply, she answered back, "Okay, thanks." Finley tried to sound as decent as possible, but couldn't help the small scowl that planted itself on her face as she thanked him.

She trailed closely behind him as he led her upstairs towards the girls bathroom. It seemed the her that she hadn't noticed the how the walls appeared to be two-toned, with an intricate dark wooden trim in the center. "Hey, here we are." Fabian gestured his hands towards the door and gave her a friendly smile. "Oh, thank you. I just find it a bit odd why you know where the girls' bathroom is?" Finley smirked back at his brown bright blue eyes. She was sure she would find a real reason to hate him, or maybe that she had a chance. I mean, she thought Nina was at least a little bit into her, or that was just because Nina is pretty conservative and she isn't used to having a roommate who sleeps half naked. Either way, her and Fabian reminded her of the couple you see together at fourteen, and stay together until they're forty. Boring, I know. Tragic, I know. Cliche, I know, She rolled her eyes as she waltzed onto the tile flooring, it was a good thing she was wearing shoes, as the room was freezing.

"Oh, um, I kind of live here. So, I mean…" He blushed at Finley's insinuation that he peeped on the other girls, to which he obviously didn't. This confirmed her suspicion, the one of Fabian being the quiet kid who's never broken a rule in their life. He stood there for a few seconds before sensing that she didn't want him there, and left. Thank God, he's so ridiculous. I can't stand him, She huffed and stalked back to her new room to grab her things for a quick shower.


End file.
